Pillar 51
Pillar 51 (第51柱 Dai 51-hashira) is the fifty-first chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary John comments how strage it is to have a guest, the Elector at that, as no one has come there in five hundred years. And William wonders if it The Head Boy's (home), and if John is also a demon. John asks is he thinks that it is Hell, to which Wlliam reples that it only natural since he was sucked through a portal under a bed and if it is still England. John cannot tell him that, but it'a a good place and gives him vegetables to peel. William is irritated. He is drinking tea remarking on the quality of te porcelain, to get the answer that Camio made it himself. The cups and jame are all hommemade, the furniture are from around the time he was an apprentice under Chippendale, he bought the house and put up the wallpaper himself. William thinks that the Head Boy is amazing and John comments that he has an absurd amount of hobbies. John keeps telling him to make Maria a part of his Household, since it's too lonely with just the two of them, and William asks about the Household part and if he's a demon. Hohn relpies that he was a human just like him and a member of Camio's Household, showing him the marking of a third eye on his forehead. John says that a household is like a relationship between master and servant, like a contractual agreement, like the relationship of a Family, like the relationship between lovers. But every household is different. But if he were to say it in a single sentence, it's stronger than the bond of blood - in a sense, it becomes their greatest weakness. He asks William to peel potatoes as he tells him that he originally grew up in London, as a low level beraucrat. He first met Camio when he was five years old - it was the first time he gazed at such deptless eyes. Ther second meeting took place close to ten years after that - he was summoning and Camio found him and he threatened to kill him since he doesn't want to become a target of the Witch hunts (of the Middle ages, perforiming a demonic ritual would get him burned at the stake) . He aske Camio to be his friend. The are both interested in studying mathematics and linking astrology with hermeticism, but Camio has too much free time. He narrates, that in those days there wasn't a single think about Camio that change, the darkness that clung to those bottomless eyes was the same as his. He got invited to Camio's house, and tells hi he needs stimulation - as he has the look of someone who knows that a human life is not enough, that's why he has no friends. He went out hof his way to get invited into Camio's house so he could perform dark magic. He thinks that the witch hunts are just a front, a legal means of eradication all things relating to demons. Surely, there is something somebody on God's side doesn't want them to know about. Camio was about to confess that he was a demon, but says nevermind when John asks him if he also deals with demons. Elsewhere, a clergyman is giving money and offering his thanks to a man for his work. Characters * John Dee * William Twining * Maria Mollins (mention) * Camio Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 09 Category:Manga Chapters